


Если плохие времена грядут, пусть приходят...

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Set-Up, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cognitive Dissonance, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Internalized Dehumanization, M/M, Pre-CATFA, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Time Travel, but the Winter Soldier kind of is, post-CATWS, post-serum Bucky Barnes, shrinkyclinks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я заставлю кого-то заплатить за это, - тихо произнес Стив Роджерс голосом, напряженным от гнева.<br/>Имущество подумало, что речь о нем, а потом мысленно посмеялось над собой за эту мысль.<br/>Про него нельзя было сказать «кто-то», потому что он не был человеком.</p>
<p>Примечания автора:<br/>Я ни за что не извиняюсь. И желаю получить удовольствие.<br/>Смотрите примечания в конце фанфика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если плохие времена грядут, пусть приходят...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if the bad times are coming let 'em come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150752) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Примечание переводчика: Здесь у нас Стив Роджерс, который еще ни разу ни Капитан Америка, но навсегда Стив Роджерс до мозга костей здесь будет сверху с Зимним Баки, не помнящим практически ничего. Кого сквикает такая расстановка сил, прощаюсь сразу. Меня вот зацепило изрядно. Во всяком случае до такой степени, чтобы захотелось поиграть с переводом и иметь возможность обсудить эту вещь с большим количеством народа.  
> Второе предупреждение переводчика: я оставила в тексте слово «имущество», так что вас ждет порнофанфик с участием имущества с маленькой буквы. Я вас предупредила.  
> А и еще, касаемо имущества, вас ждут местоимения, как среднего, так и мужского рода. Окончаний глаголов это тоже касается.

\- Баки, - произнес голос, и спину Имущества закололо так, будто в нее вонзились сотни иголок, крошечных и необычных, рассыпанных по всей поверхности.  
\- Ты меня знаешь, - механически сказал он.  
\- Конечно, я тебя знаю, - последовал встревоженный ответ. Имущество повернулось на голос, потому что это был тот самый голос, и что еще оно могло сделать?  
Нет, он - не имущество. Это не совсем правда.  
Но насколько же легче быть имуществом.  
\- Баки, - снова позвал все тот же голос, а потом рука коснулась его лица. Имущество последовало за ней, позволяя ей поднять его лицо для проверки. И Стив Роджерс посмотрел на него, хрупкий и такой страшно тощий. Наверно, лет двадцати от роду. Имущество могло бы предположить, что он был даже еще младше, но этот шрам на подбородке он получил, когда ему еще было девятнадцать, а этот пиджак потерялся весной перед тем, как Стиву Роджерсу исполнился двадцать один год. Так что, видимо, Стиву в этот момент времени все же должно было быть двадцать лет. Статистически.  
\- Я думал, ты больше, - произнесло имущество без тени улыбки в голосе, и его голова безвольно поплыла назад под собственным весом.  
\- Я заставлю кого-то заплатить за это, - тихо произнес Стив Роджерс голосом, напряженным от гнева.  
Имущество подумало, что речь о нем, а потом мысленно посмеялось над собой за эту мысль.  
Про него нельзя было сказать «кто-то», потому что он не был человеком.  
Стив Роджерс сжал его руку и потянул за собой, и Имущество последовало за ним, не задавая вопросов. Он последовал бы за Стивом Роджерсом босиком по колючей проволоке, без раскаяния – по телам убитых, в глубины ада - на сломанных ногах; так что следовать за ним на расстоянии руки было совсем не сложно.  
\- Ты меня знаешь, - снова произнес он. – Я знаю тебя.  
\- Не дури. Просто шагай, - приказал Стив Роджерс. Имущество блаженно улыбнулось и подчинилось приказам.  
Он был прав. Так было намного легче.  
Стив Роджерс привел его с улицы и пустил в свою комнату в многоквартирном доме, которого Имущество не помнило и через который могло найти дорогу вслепую. Стив Роджерс наполнил ванну и сказал ему снять одежду, и только молча посмотрел на тактическую броню под ней. А затем велел снять и ее тоже, и совершенно не обратил внимания на стальную руку.  
\- Забирайся в ванну, - сказал он, глядя в пол, его плечи были напряжены, а губы поджаты. Имущество подчинилось. Стив Роджерс сделал воду очень теплой и поливал ей из душа ему на голову, и он даже как будто почти согрелся. И если бы даже он заплакал, то с таким мокрым лицом этого бы не было заметно – впрочем, какое это имеет значение, потому что Имущество не плачет. Потому что это проявление слабости и сбой в работе, компрометирующее и совершенно чуждое для него поведение.  
Но если бы он вдруг заплакал…  
Стив Роджерс снова стал лить воду ему на голову, и он вдруг разрыдался.  
\- Баки, эй, Бак, я здесь, это я, все в порядке, - хрипло сказал Стив Роджерс, наклонившись через край ванной и крепко прижав его к себе. Имущество с силой зарылось лицом в тощий, впалый живот, промочив рубашку и майку под ней, пока сжимало в кулаке живой руки ткань на спине Стива Роджерса. – Все в порядке, Барнс, я тебя держу. Я никуда не денусь, с тобой все будет в порядке. Я тебя держу. Я рядом.  
\- Мне так жаль, - сдавленно выпалило имущество, но Стив только прижал его крепче, зарываясь костлявыми пальцами одной руки в мокрые волосы, а пальцы другой вдавив между несовпадающими лопатками.  
\- Баки, - снова сказал он, и имущество только сильнее разрыдалось. И еще сильнее. Пока не стало больно.  
Стив Роджерс позволил ему плакать до того момента, когда он больше уже не смог, онемев и обессилев, а потом тер его шершавой мочалкой и жесткой губкой и самыми нежными руками, которые когда-либо прикасались к имуществу, хотя на самом деле они совершенно не были нежны.  
Не были нежны, но и не желали причинить ему боли.  
Как ни странно, он все еще плакал, хотя казалось, уже не мог, а Стив Роджерс поднял его лицо за подбородок, сжимая в руке опасную бритву. Имущество ждало, что сейчас его полоснут поперек горла, но Стив Роджерс не перерезал горло имуществу. Он водил лезвием по коже аккуратными, ровными движениями и только дважды порезал его. Это было лучшим и самым ужасным ощущением в его жизни и превосходило все, что Имущество было готово вынести. Когда-либо было готово вынести.  
Стив Роджерс смыл мыло и пену и коснулся чувствительной кожи его обнажившихся щек, и это было жутко, и опасно, и разом всем, чего Имущество когда-либо хотело, и всем, чему Имущество предпочло бы получить пулю, но не пережить это снова.  
\- Баки, - сказал Стив Роджерс тихо и спокойно. – Скажи мне, кто это сделал.  
«Никогда», - подумало имущество, глядя на человека, который, как он знал, готов был разорваться на сотню частей, чтобы исправить то, что уже невозможно никак исправить. Никогда нельзя было исправить.  
Пусть это будет единственным приказом, который он проигнорирует, не считая того, что он будет одним из тысячи, десяти тысяч, десяти раз по десять тысяч. Это ощущалось приятно, и это ранило, и это ощущалось, как будто изнутри он был наполнен битым стеклом, хотя, возможно, оно и должно было быть разбито.  
\- Не спрашивай меня, - сказало имущество, и лицо Стива Роджерса скривилось.  
\- Ты…  
\- Не спрашивай меня, - повторило имущество, и он не знал, как выглядело при этом его лицо, но зато знал, каким стало из-за этого лицо Стива Роджерса.  
\- Да. Хорошо, - сказал Стив Роджерс, все еще держа мокрую бритву в руке с таким выражением, как будто хотел воткнуть ее в кого-нибудь, хотя существует множество более эффективных способов убить кого-то с помощью бритвы. Имущество снова подумало, что сейчас ударят его, но потом вновь посмеялось над собой из-за того, что продолжало воспринимать себя, как если бы оно было человеческим существом.  
Лицо Стива Роджерса исказилось при звуке этого смеха, и имущество удивилось почему.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Стив Роджерс, отложив бритву, и потянул имущество за руку, прикасаясь к металлу, будто не замечая разницы. «Но ведь это не так», - подумало имущество, глядя на него ищущим взглядом. – «Он же не мог не заметить, это просто невозможно». Но он последовал туда, куда его тянули, и Стив Роджерс помог ему выбраться из ванны, вытер его изношенным полотенцем. И имущество отметило, слегка с запозданием, что Стив Роджерс прикасался к нему с легкостью, без малейшего колебания, как если бы это не было совершенно незнакомым процессом.  
У него была металлическая рука и в два раза более развитая мускулатура, чем когда-либо была у Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса даже когда тот уже служил в армии, и безобразные шрамы, и он не был тем гибким чистым юношей, который в двадцать один год ходил только на работу и на танцы и, иногда, на уроки искусства и… и… и, может быть, Капитан Америка мог видеть какую-то тень своего боевого снайпера в лице и теле имущества, может быть, он вполне мог на это надеяться, но все же…  
\- Ты знаешь меня, - произнесло имущество с большим недоверием, чем когда-либо. – Ты узнаешь меня.  
\- Да, - ответил Стив Роджерс, и это было все, что он сказал. Как будто бы все было так просто.  
Слезы снова потекли по лицу имущества. А Стив Роджерс провел его за кухонный стол, и усадил там, и стал расчесывать его движениями, по которым сразу было понятно, что он никогда не отращивал собственные волосы ниже ушей, но имущество не волновало, что он каждый раз дергает расческу, когда запутывается в узлах, лишь бы Стив Роджерс продолжал прикасаться к нему.  
Стив Роджерс расчесывал его с такой угрюмой сосредоточенностью, что у него глаза снова наполнились слезами, или это просто было подходящим оправданием, чтобы снова заплакать. Когда он закончил, волосы имущества свисали вниз тяжелые, прямые, чистые, пахнущие мылом, и пальцы Стива Роджерса скользнули сквозь них беспрепятственно и легко.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - хрипло произнесло имущество. – Я так скучал по тебе.  
\- Тебе не нужно скучать по мне, Бак, - сказал Стив Роджерс, прикасаясь своими пальцами к его щеке, и он был прав, и был не прав, и имущество быстро заморгало, чтобы слезы не… чтобы они просто не…  
\- Я скучаю по тебе все время, - сказал он.  
Ему нужно что-то. Ему было что-то нужно, но он не помнил что.  
\- Я здесь. Я с тобой, - сказал Стив Роджерс, снова прикасаясь к его лицу, и от этого свежевыбритая кожа ощущалась беззащитной и чувствительной. Рука поддерживала его за подбородок, и ему не задавали вопросов. Не сомневались в нем ни минуты.  
Имущество хотело бы, чтобы Баки Барнс был здесь. Ему был бы двадцать один год, и это единственное, что имущество знало о нем, потому что оно знало, что Баки Барнс на год старше Стива Роджерса, а тому сейчас было двадцать. Но зато он бы знал, чего хотело имущество, показал бы ему, как получить это.  
Он только знал, что хочет, чтобы Стив Роджерс владел им, как минимум. И это… это то в чем он был очень сильно уверен.  
\- Ты со мной, - повторило Имущество. – Ты владеешь мной. Я принадлежу тебе. Я твой.  
И это было именно так. Он - оружие Стива Роджерса, он - имущество Стива Роджерса, он - острый нож и снайперская винтовка Стива Роджерса; он убьет кого угодно по первому слову Стива Роджерса и сделает это с абсолютной уверенностью и без малейшего колебания. Он перережет себе горло хоть прямо сейчас, если Стив Роджерс скажет ему, что так будет правильно.  
\- Конечно, ты мой, мой милый, - ответил Стив Роджерс и поцеловал его в лоб.  
Имущество замерло. Стив Роджерс отстранился, и имущество выдохнуло короткий болезненный звук, который вовсе не позволяло себе издавать. У Стива Роджерса снова исказилось лицо, и худшего нельзя было себе представить, но зато Стив Роджерс опять обнял его обеими руками, и это было лучше всего. Имущество не смогло найти баланса между двумя этими явлениями, поэтому не могло сказать: правильно оно сделало или нет.  
А просто снова зарылось лицом в мокрую рубашку, вцепившись в нее на спине, и притворяясь, что пытается восстановить дыхание. Притворяясь, что ему не нужно дышать вообще: он же оружие, он нож, пистолет, прицел и курок, и, может быть, следящий глаз, но не рука.  
Хотя разве стал бы Стив Роджерс обнимать свое оружие?  
Или стал бы, вспомнило имущество мигом позже, вспомнив щит и давно потерянные пистолеты и, главное, Щит, яркий, и сияющий, и чистый, и разрушительный. Щит, который Стив Роджерс бросил, сочтя его бесполезным, когда пожелал, чтобы вместо него имущество стало его оружием.  
Имущество было тем оружием, ради которого Стив Роджерс бросит любое другое свое оружие, потому что имущество достаточно ценно для Стива Роджерса, чтобы тот бросил любое другое оружие, даже то единственное, которое сберегал через войну, и лёд, и все прочее.  
Имущество позволило себе обдумывать эту мысль все то долгое-долгое время, пока Стив Роджерс убирал его на хранение, укладывая в кровать и бережно заворачивая в одеяло, то ли чтобы предотвратить повреждения, то ли чтобы сохранить тепло тела, имущество не было точно уверенно для чего. Стив Роджерс снова коснулся его лица, погладил по волосам, и имущество разрешило себе расслабиться, обмякнуть, стать небоеспособным под этим прикосновением, телом утопая в кровати.  
Стив Роджерс поднялся и выключил свет и исчез в кухне, и имущество оставалось неподвижными и безмолвным и слушало его тихое, свистящее дыхание и неравномерный стук сердца, который едва могло уловить даже своим усовершенствованным слухом. Оно не спало, но понимало, что его временно убрали, поэтому не двигалось и не говорило. Стив Роджерс придет за ним, когда он понадобиться – когда захочет воспользоваться им – не трудно и подождать.  
Стив Роджерс всегда приходит за ним, это он уже выучил.  
Стив Роджерс тихо двигался по своей слабо освещенной кухне, потом сел за свой маленький стол с тихим скритч-скритч-скритч карандаша по бумаге, и Имущество не спало, просто лежало и слушало, пока все вокруг не сделалось тусклым и далеким, и ему больше не нужно было думать ни о чем больше. Он - оружие Стива Роджерса, а Стив Роджерс заботиться о своем оружии, чистит его, ремонтирует и носит близко к своему сердцу, а он самое важное оружие Стива Роджерса.  
Сейчас он не был нужен Стиву Роджерсу для сражения. Стив Роджерс оставил свое оружие в темноте и тишине и сидел в кухне, издавая мягкие скритч-скритч-скритч звуки карандашом на бумаге, и на душе у него было спокойно.  
Имущество до сих пор не знало, чего хочет оно само, но так, как это ощущалось, он уже получил это отчасти.  
В какой-то момент он потерял нить времени, и это оказалось одной из самых роскошных вещей, которые он когда-либо испытывал, даже в большей степени, чем руки Стива Роджерса на нем, хотя может быть, не настолько роскошной, как руки Стива Роджерса вокруг него. Но близко, очень близко к тому.  
\- Эй, - прошептал Стив Роджерс, и имущество открыло глаза. Он не помнил, чтобы закрывал их, а, впрочем, это не имело значения, потому что Стив Роджерс убрал его, а теперь вернулся за ним, и, наверное, ничто не имело значения в сравнении с этим. Стив Роджерс сидел на краю кровати и держал чашку, и имущество не сразу сообразило, что это для него, так, что Стив Роджерс неправильно понял его нерешительность и сам поднес чашку к его губам.  
Имущество выпило, потому что, конечно, имуществу надо было пить. Это оказался бульон, слабый и почти безвкусный, и это было самым лучшим, что он когда-либо пробовал. Стив Роджерс заставил его выпить все до капли, а потом принес еще, и имущество снова выпило все до дна.  
И от этого у него стало тепло внутри.  
Он забыл, что с ним может быть такое.  
\- Что еще я могу для тебя сделать? – тихо спросил Стив Роджерс после третьей чашки, убирая волосы имущества у него со лба. Его тонкие прохладные пальцы скользили по коже имущества, и он не помнил, чтобы к нему так прикасались раньше. И в то же время очень четко помнил именно эти прикосновения.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - сказал он, думая о том, как губы коснулись его лба чуть раньше, зная, что просить что-то для себя – это жадность, но совсем не переживая из-за этого. Стива Роджерса не волновало, когда он проявлял жадность, так почему это должно было волновать его самого?  
Стив Роджерс склонился к нему и поцеловал его, и Имущество замерло под легким прикосновением губ к его собственным. К губам, не ко лбу.  
\- Лучше? – спросил Стив, отстраняясь с грустной, едва заметной улыбкой.  
\- Еще раз, - немедленно сказало Имущество, поймав его руку, хотя и не собиралось этого делать. Грустная улыбка Стива Роджерса стала чуть менее грустной, и он снова склонился к нему. В этот раз имущество знало, чего ожидать, оно было готово, и не замерло, когда их рты соприкоснулись друг с другом. Он не ответил на поцелуй, еще не ответил, но в этот раз он мог сказать, что полностью ощутил его.  
\- Подвинься, - сказал Стив Роджерс, и имущество тут же подчинилось. Стив Роджерс забрался к нему в постель и не вытолкнул его оттуда, и будто ток пробежал по его позвоночнику, что-то горячее свернулось в животе, что-то теплое сжалось в груди. Он был безоружен и беззащитен, но Стив Роджерс хотел, чтобы он был рядом, сражался вместе с ним, хотел применять его, использовать, хотел…  
Стив Роджерс натянул одеяло им на головы и снова поцеловал имущество в рот, и тот ослаб, и согрелся, и подался навстречу. Он отвечал на поцелуй и был уверен, что делает это не совсем правильно, но Стив Роджерс не возражал, а только положил ладонь на его неправильное плечо, даже не вздрогнув при этом, и только целовал и целовал его.  
Это ощущалось приятно.  
\- Я твой, - прошептало имущество, веско и запросто, и ему хотелось бы никогда не покидать этого тесного теплого убежища, хотелось, чтобы его заверили, что так и будет. Чтобы ему обещали. – Ты знаешь меня. И я твой.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Стив Роджерс, и это оказалось сильнее, чем удар тока.  
\- Ты меня любишь, - повторило Имущество, чуть не задохнувшись от силы этих слов, и зарылось лицом в узкое плечо. Стив Роджерс обнял его одной рукой и провел по его волосам, и имущество снова вцепилось в рубашку у него на спине, зная, что не может вцепиться во что-то так сильно, как ему это нужно, не повредив это. Не повредив Стиву. Стиву, который его любит.  
Стив Роджерс любит его.  
И даже ничего не нужно было к этому добавлять.  
\- Еще, - потребовало Имущество, и Стив Роджерс снова погладил его по волосам, а потом по спине.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил он. И он получил уже так много, он не мог снова разрыдаться, но он чуть было не сделал этого. Он поднял голову и неуклюже прижался губами ко рту Стива Роджерса, и Стив Роджерс поцеловал его совсем не неуклюже, и руки у него на спине и в волосах прижали его крепче и ближе.  
\- Ты меня любишь, - повторило Имущество, неразборчиво, почти не размыкая их ртов, и Стив Роджерс стал целовать его сильнее, буквально поедая эти слова, которые принадлежали его рту, как если бы их просто не могло не быть там, как если бы он хотел, чтобы они всегда там были. Имущество обняло Стива Роджерса правой рукой за талию и завернуло другую руку себе за спину, прежде чем та успела сделать что-нибудь непростительное. Пластины и механизмы загудели, перестраиваясь и приспосабливаясь, и она осталась там, куда он поместил ее, даже когда Стив Роджерс сжал его нижнюю губу между зубами и очень нежно прикусил ее.  
«Ты меня любишь», - имущество не сказало этого снова, потому что руки Стива Роджерса уже говорили это в любом случае, его костлявые пальцы вжимались и царапали его голову и спину почти до боли. Он не сомневался в этом, ни на секунду – если кто и мог любить оружие и при этом полностью осознавать, что это оружие, это был бы Стив Роджерс.  
\- Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, - шептал Стив Роджерс снова и снова между укусами и поцелуями и касаниями царапающих пальцев, и в его руках имущество таяло и пылало. Он целовал в ответ, кусал в ответ, а Стив Роджерс реагировал короткими грудными выдохами, гладил его волосы и шею, и изуродованные плечи, и имущество удерживало металлическую руку у себя за спиной и гладило живой рукой Стива по сутулой спине. Они целовались. И целовались еще и еще.  
Имущество никогда не чувствовало столько тепла. Ему было теплее, чем после трех чашек горячего бульона, сваренного для него; теплее чем, когда Стив Роджерс обнимал его; теплее, чем если бы его пожирал ревущий открытый огонь боевого безумия, и в то же время его почти тошнило от выплеска адреналина и невольного ужаса, до крика хотелось… хотелось чего-то. Кого-то, предположило имущество, потому что оно не могло точно вспомнить, но просто представить себе не могло, чтобы ему до крика хотелось чего-то кроме Стива Роджерса.  
\- Да, - не задумываясь, выдохнул он, прижимаясь ближе и внезапно остро осознавая, что прижался своей эрекцией к чужому бедру. Он замер от невольного… невольного чего-то, какой-то почти остановившей его инстинктивной неуверенности, но Стив Роджерс сладко выдохнул ему в шею и опустил руку между их телами, чтобы обхватить его член. Имущество поперхнулось и задохнулось от неожиданности, металлическая рука извернулась, придавленная его телом позади него, а член жадно дернулся, кода Стив Роджерс погладил его и еще раз и…  
Имущество всхлипнуло и кончило, зарывшись лицом в плечо Стива Роджерса, пытаясь удержать слезы, снова покатившиеся у него по щекам.  
\- Тебе это было нужно, верно, - прошептал Стив Роджерс ему в висок, низким мягким голосом. Он не убрал руку, легко обхватывая пальцами его член, пока тот не обмяк на его ладони, и имущество не знало следует ли ему теперь испытывать стыд, и должен ли он извиниться или… или что-то еще.  
Стив Роджерс вел себя так просто, как будто все это было естественно, будто он ждал, что так и произойдет, и какая-то часть имущества почти, почти вспомнила, что так и было. И он забыл, как это работает, но он помнил, как желать этого, помнил теперь, и нечто сдвинулось внутри него, потрясенное, незнакомое, изголодавшееся.  
\- Стиииив, - сумел выдавить он придушенным голосом, и Стив Роджедрс поцеловал его в висок и коснулся его шеи сзади свободной рукой.  
\- Эй, - тихо сказал он, - Все хорошо, я рядом. Хочешь чего-нибудь еще?  
\- Стив, - повторило имущество, почти простонало, какого черта еще ему может быть нужно? Он обхватил Стива Роджерса живой рукой, так крепко, как только смел, и тот снова поцеловал его в висок, гладя по волосам, вытер липкие пальцы о простыню и передвинулся, чтобы обернуть собой тело имущества, как если бы тот не был вдвое больше его, как если бы это не напоминало хрупкие строительные леса, тщетно старающиеся защитить собой разбомбленный собор.  
Но имущество не задавало вопросов. Если бы оно сделало это, Стив Роджерс мог отстраниться.  
\- Баки, - сказал Стив Роджерс, стаскивая одеяло немного вниз и гладя его по волосам, по плечам и спине. И имущество удивилось, как оно смогло прожить так долго без этих прикосновений; оно не помнило, и все же все это время он, должно быть, погибал без этого. – Милый мой. Все хорошо, мой милый, расслабься. Тише, все хорошо, душа моя, я не оставлю тебя.  
\- Милый мой. Душа моя, - эхом повторило имущество, крепче вжимаясь лицом в плечо Стива Роджерса. Как если бы он был милым. Как если бы у него, правда, была душа.  
Но он был оружием Стива Роджерса, оружием, которое Гидра украла у него и использовала против него, но Стив Роджерс знал его спецификацию лучше, чем они, достаточно хорошо, чтобы выжить, так что Стив Роджерс, конечно, же всегда все лучше знает.  
Имущество подняло голову и вжалось ртом в рот Стива Роджерса еще раз, и Стив Роджерс сумел превратить это в поцелуй, потому что оно еще не было уверено, как это можно сделать. Но ведь когда-то он знал это; Стив Роджерс явно предполагал, что он знает, целовал его так легко, касался его так естественно. Обращался с ним как с чем-то, способным понять.  
Как с КЕМ-ТО, способным понять.  
И что смущало больше всего, так это то, что имущество думало, что какая-то часть его действительно понимала.  
Поэтому они целовались, и имущество запоминало, и анализировало, и вспоминало, как это делать, и Стив Роджерс укрывал его тело своим, терпеливый, как святой или как величайший грешник столетия, или как опытный командир, ждущий своего снайпера, или как хороший человек, ждущий своего друга. Или своего… или своего «милого».  
Стив Роджерс готов был ждать вечно, имущество это понимало.  
Оно само ждало уже вечно.  
Стив Роджерс хрипло и низко застонал, и в животе имущества свернулся горячий узел, и он последовал за полустершимся воспоминанием, одной рукой расстегивая рубашку Стива Роджерса, чтобы прижаться кожей этой живой руки к коже под ней. Тонкие пальцы зарылись в его волосы, и тонкие руки крепко сжали его, и он хотел бы чтобы они никогда его не отпускали. Он оторвал свой рот от рта Стива Роджерса и скользнул им вдоль его челюсти и горла к ямочке между ключиц, а его живая рука гладила вниз по груди и вверх по ребрам, и Стив Роджерс только выдыхал и стонал, и вздрагивал и позволял имуществу прикасаться к себе, где оно хотело и как ему нравилось.  
Имущество, конечно же, не могло доверять в этом стальной руке. Его живая рука уже дрожала.  
\- Стив, - произнес он, и Стив Роджерс снова выдохнул, разом уступчивый и спокойный, лежа рядом с ним.  
\- Да, давай, - прошептал Стив Роджерс, сладко и низко, поощряя его, и имущество почувствовало, как волна дрожи сбежала у него по спине. Он целовал грудь Стива Роджерса и гладил его живот, пока металлическая рука изворачивалась, напрягалась и сжималась позади него, крепче, крепче, еще крепче, до боли, так что до предела тянула во всех местах, где ее металл соединялся с живыми мышцами.  
Пальцы Стива Роджерса скользили по его спине, сдвигая одеяло и касаясь этой не той его руки. И имущество задохнулось от шока и чего-то… чего-то еще, задохнулось и спрятало лицо на животе у Стива Роджерса, и Стив Роджерс переплел свои такие тонкие пальцы с металлическими пальцами. Имущество не могло почувствовать этого. Эти пальцы были лишены осязательных рецепторов, они воспринимали только давление и температуру.  
Имущество не могло почувствовать этого, но пальцы Стива Роджерса переплелись с его собственными в абсолютной уверенности, что не будут раздавлены – пальцы Стива Роджерса сплелись с его беспечно, бесстрашно и доверчиво.  
И он понял. что снова плачет, уткнувшись в живот Стива Роджерса, пряча слезы и давя глухие рыдания, а Стив Роджерс просто держал его руку.  
\- Я с тобой, Бак, - снова сказал он. – Все хорошо. Я дам тебе все что угодно, что бы тебе ни было нужно. Я никогда тебя не оставлю.  
\- Но ведь оставишь, - почти провыло имущество, не поднимая лица, чувствуя щекой острую косточку его бедра. – Оставишь, оставишь, оставишь.  
Стив Роджерс помолчал, тяжело и напряженно, и его пальцы сжались так крепко, что имущество испугалось, что, если хотя бы одна пластина на его руке перекалибруется, то может прищемить ему кожу. Имущество не могло сохранять тишину, как ни старалось, не могло справится со слезами и отрывистыми звуками, вырывающимися из него.  
\- Я оставлю тебя, - сказал Стив Роджерс. Это был вопрос, предположило Имущество. Оно почти было уверено.  
\- Оставишь, - снова произнес он сорванным голосом. Пальцы Стива Роджерса сжались еще крепче, впиваясь сзади в его шею.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив Роджерс, и медленно выдохнул. – Значит, оставлю. Но потом приду за тобой.  
Имущество снова зарыдало.  
\- Я всегда буду возвращаться за тобой, - поклялся Стив Роджерс, и имущество целовало его кожу, кусало его, сжимало его бедро рукой, которой могло доверять, и его пальцы рукой, которой доверять не могло, и скользило ртом по его животу, не помня, как это делать, но уверенное, что делало так уже тысячу раз. – Чтобы ни произошло, как бы плохо ни было, ты должен помнить. С тобой все будет в порядке, потому что я приду за тобой.  
\- Я знаю, - прохрипело имущество и завозилось с застежкой брюк Стива Роджерса, пытаясь расстегнуть их одной рукой. Стив Роджерс поднял бедра, помогая ему, и имущество кое-как стащило их вниз, сразу же склоняясь к… Оно не могло помнить этого, не помнило этого, но понимало теорию, и Стив Роджерс отбросил другое оружие ради него, и всегда будет возвращаться за ним, и Стив Роджерс любит его, и ему не нужно ничего, кроме того, чтобы доказать Стиву Роджерсу, что тот не ошибся, выбрал правильно. Что он был прав. Прав, бросая свой щит, прав, когда возвращается за ним, прав, что любит его. Прав прямо сейчас, прав, когда чистит его, и кормит его, и кладет в свою кровать, и сам ложится с ним вместе.  
Стив Роджерс всегда прав, подумало имущество. Это могло быть воспоминанием, а могло быть результатом наблюдений.  
В любом случае, было так просто вобрать в рот его член.  
Стив Роджерс застонал, его голова откинулась назад на простыню, и имущество сосало и сглатывало горлом сосредоточенно и не думая ни о чем кроме этого. Так же сосредоточенно, как если бы это было его миссией, хотя это и не была миссия, это было нечто совсем другое. Что-то, для чего он был согрет, и вымыт, и накормлен, и уложен в кровать; и не надо было постоянно ждать следующей атаки, следующего удара.  
Что-то хорошее.  
То, что ему нравилось.  
Имущество не помнило особо, чтобы ему что-то нравилось. Имущество даже не было уверено, что знает, как это, когда тебе что-то нравится. Но, без сомнений, это ему нравилось; ему нравилось, что Стив Роджерс доверяет ему, доверяет его зубам вокруг своего члена, и его металлическим пальцам, переплетенным с живыми, достаточно доверяет, чтобы вообще позволить его телу находиться рядом и касаться его.  
\- Как же хорошо, Баки, черт, милый, - выдохнул Стив Роджерс, коротко двигая бедрами вверх, так что его член скользнул глубже в горло имущества. Тот почти поперхнулся, но не подавился – может, чисто случайно, а, может, потому что, какая-то его часть знала, как это делать, он сам не был уверен.  
Впрочем, ему нравилось чувствовать это, и он старался прижаться еще ближе. Его собственный член вжимался в постель, наполовину возбужденный, и от прикосновения его к одеялу имуществу хотелось снова ощутить руку Стива Роджерса на нем, может быть, рот Стива Роджерса на нем, может быть…  
Что бы ни пожелал Стив Роджерс дать ему, и что бы ни пожелал Стив Роджерс принять от него.  
\- Боже, - застонал Стив Роджерс таким голосом, что имущество вжалось в одеяло и непроизвольно дернуло бедрами. Стив Роджерс поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, глаза у него были темные и от его взгляда бросило в дрожь, и имущество дернуло бедрами снова и снова, и издало горлом звук, которому само не знало названия. Стив Роджерс смотрел на него. Имущество привыкло к тому, что за ним наблюдали, и не могло понять, почему сейчас от этого у него кожа горела, все тело напрягалось, и что-то дрожало у него в паху, почему это действовало на него даже сильнее, чем давление на член.  
А потом Стив Роджерс прикоснулся к его лицу и сжал пальцы на щеке, и это же так очевидно. Он привык к тому, что за ним наблюдают, но только Стив Роджерс смотрел на него и видел его.  
\- Ты классно выглядишь, - прошептал Стив Роджерс низким голосом и провел пальцем по влажному углу его открытого рта, подтверждая этим, что имущество сделало правильные выводы, также как подтверждал до этого правильность всех выводов, к которым приходило Имущество в отношении него. Стив Роджерс всегда прав. Стив Роджерс всегда будет возвращаться за ним. Стив Роджерс хочет его. – Только… подожди, ладно, не хочу кончать прямо сразу. Хочу большего.  
\- Да, - хрипло ответило ему имущество, немедленно отстраняясь, чтобы закивать в торопливом согласии. Стив Роджерс всегда оказывался прав. – Я тоже. Я тоже хочу больше.  
\- Тогда иди сюда, - сказал Стив Роджерс и потянул за его неравные плечи, и имущество подчинилось. Стив Роджерс поцеловал его, надавив коленом на его бок, а рукой - на спину, и имущество почувствовало, как течет, как будто жидкая сталь, как будто нечто чистое, и острое, и сияющее. Нечто, имеющее цель.  
Ничто не может сравниться с целью, которую дает ему Стив Роджерс, подумало имущество.  
\- Чего ты хочешь сегодня, милый? Хочешь сделаем, как ты любишь больше всего? – спросил Стив Роджерс тихо и ласково, и поцеловал его в скулу и провел ладонью по боку. Он почти улыбался, но это не выглядело как улыбка. – Нравится такой вариант?  
\- Я не… я не знаю, - выдавило имущество, неловко завозившись в ответ на вопрос.  
\- Тшш, хорошо, Бак, можно и по-другому, - сказал Стив Роджерс, откидываясь на кровать, и имущество отчаянно затрясло головой и вцепилось в его плечо. Оно хотело большего, чем бы это «большее» ни было. Оно не хотело, чтобы Стив Роджерс отстранялся от него прочь.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Нет, я имел в виду… имел в виду, что не знаю, как… как я люблю больше всего.  
Стив Роджерс посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, и по его лицу ничего нельзя было понять, но пальцы крепче сжали бедро имущества. И имущество прикусило губу и склонило голову, стыдясь того, что признало свою ошибку, призналось в неисправности своей памяти, которая должна была работать, он должен был знать.  
Кроме разве что… самое любимое.  
\- Тебя! Это тебя я люблю больше всего, - прохрипел он, все еще не поднимая головы, сам не до конца осознавая, что говорит. – Все чего я хочу – это ты. Я… пожалуйста.  
\- Да, - наконец, ответил Стив Роджерс голосом спокойным и тихим, но все равно прозвучавшим намного более грубо. – Хорошо, Баки.  
\- Да, и это, - сказало имущество, и пластины на его руки загудели, перестраиваясь, когда он вскинул голову и поднял взгляд. – Назови меня так еще раз.  
\- Баки, - повторил Стив Роджерс и снова поцеловал его. – Хочешь я покажу тебе, как ты любишь больше всего, Баки?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - имущество быстро заморгало, чувствуя, что все плывет перед глазами.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Стив Роджерс и надавил ему на плечи. Имущество охотно последовало за его руками, сделав свое тело послушным и гибким, и Стив Роджерс уложил его на спину на кровать. Притянул подушку и подложил ее ему под голову, и этот жест был таким бессмысленным и ненужным, что у имущества опять все сжалось внутри.  
Он не переживет всего этого, подумала какая-то часть его. Все это слишком хорошо, чтобы он мог это когда-либо получить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сохранить. Это последнее, что Стив Роджерс даст ему, прежде чем окончательно уберет его на хранение. Может быть, навсегда. Избавит себя и остальных от проблем, и… имущество, на самом деле, ничего не имело против, решило оно. Стив Роджерс ведь все равно вернется за ним, когда-нибудь потом. Спустя много-много времени с этого момента, скорее всего, но когда-нибудь обязательно. Оно может подождать.  
Оно уже делало так раньше.  
А потом Стив Роджерс поцеловал его снова, и имущество забыло, о чем думало только что.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Баки, - сказал Стив Роджерс ему прямо в рот низко и просто, и имущество лежало под ним, послушное, обмякшее, и это было так просто. Стив Роджер поцеловал его губы, и линию челюсти, и шею, и провел рукой вверх по его ляжке; и имущество откинуло голову назад на подушке и прикусило губу. Сжало простынь у себя над головой в той руке, которой не могло доверять, а второй рукой вцепилось в смятый пояс брюк Стива Роджерса и прижало ее к выступающей косточке у него на бедре. Там было тепло, и ему не хотелось убирать руку, вот он и не стал.  
\- Ты меня любишь, Стив, - пробормотал он, наслаждаясь звучанием имени у себя во рту. Наслаждаясь тем, что помнил это имя, тем, как оно легко приходило на память каждый раз, когда он видел Стива Роджерса – так же, как и сознание того, что Стив Роджерс любит его и придет за ним снова.  
\- Да, люблю, - подтвердил Стив Роджерс, наклоняясь вперед и шаря рукой между рамой кровати и матрасом, но другой рукой по-прежнему касаясь его бедра. Обе его руки были костлявыми и холодными – из-за плохой циркуляции крови, рассеянно отметило имущество, - но ощущались они очень приятно, где бы ни касались его. Наконец, Стив Роджерс достал полупустую баночку и сел на пятки, пока откручивал ее крышку. Имущество недовольно замычало, когда обе руки перестали касаться его, а потом…  
Он, конечно, не помнил какой-то особенной банки; он вообще не помнил подобных банок, чтобы предположить, что в ней. На какой-то миг она была просто чем-то, к чему Стив Роджерс прикасался вместо него, но уже в следующий миг он внезапно понял.  
\- О, - сказал он, шумно выдыхая, и Стив Роджерс улыбнулся ему и смазал свои пальцы так обильно, что они заблестели в слабом освещении. Имущество издало звук, который не собиралось, и прикусило губу, чтобы сдержаться в дальнейшем. Согнуло колени и уперлось пятками в поверхность кровати, не до конца уверенное... не до конца уверенное, что делает правильно, но очень, очень желая, сделать так, как надо.  
Стив Роджерс наклонился и поцеловал его, а значит, наверно, он угадал правильно.  
Имущество ответило на поцелуй, закинув руку, которой оно могло доверять, на плечи Стива Роджерса и притянув его к себе ближе, и Стив Роджерс издал тихий, довольный звук между поцелуями и опустил руку между ног имущества. Он не коснулся его члена, а прижал два скользких пальца позади его яичек, надавив жарко и мокро на кожу, и имущество дернулось от шока, поражаясь тому, каким чувствительным может быть это место на его теле.  
\- Это… я почувствовал это, - выдохнул он, не зная, как описать ощущения словами.  
\- Нравится? – спросил Стив Роджерс, целуя его подбородок. Это был вопрос, но прозвучало почти как утверждение. И он уже когда-то задавал этот вопрос, подумало имущество, а может быть, оно просто это знало.  
\- Да, - ответило оно в любом случае, а потом снова откинуло голову назад и застонало, когда Стив Роджерс скользнул своими пальцами еще дальше и потер подушечкой одного из них его отверстие. У Стива Роджерса были холодные руки, но имущество знало, что здесь они никогда не ощущались холодными. Ничего даже близко похожего на холод. – Да, да. Мне это нравится, - выдохнуло оно, чувствуя, как палец Стива Роджерса скользит по кругу, так что у него все тело ощущалось светящимся и ярким, как электричество, живым и открытым. Так же всеобъемлюще, как кресло. И ничего общего с креслом. Как…  
\- Расслабься, ладно? – прошептал Стив Роджерс. Имущество попыталось вспомнить, как это делается. И это сработало по большей части – не вспомнить, а расслабиться, конечно. Палец Стива Роджерса вдавился в него, и согнулся там внутри, и потер как-то так, что у имущества живот и член разом сжались, и оно вдавилось плечами в постель, и вскинуло бедра навстречу Стиву Роджерсу.  
Имущество не помнило, чтобы когда-либо ощущало что-то подобное. Имущество точно знало, что оно уже ощущало именно это. Стив Роджерс был слишком уверен в нем, чтобы сомневаться в этом, прикасался к нему так точно, так легко предугадывал все его реакции и движения, которых само имущество от себя не ожидало. Должно быть, они делали это раньше. Они делали это раньше много раз.  
Обычно имущество на задумывалось над воспоминаниями, которые утратило. Они были всего лишь отсутствующей информацией, пустотой, которую можно восполнить, добыв нужные данные, но и те, что у него были зачастую приносили больше проблем.  
Но это… в этот самый момент впервые имущество подумало… имущество почувствовало…  
Почувствовало, что его обокрали. Как если бы у него забрали то, что он очень хотел бы сохранить.  
Стив Роджерс ввел еще один палец внутрь, и имущество оскалило зубы и вцепилось в простыню, пластины на его руке перестроились в ответ на усилие.  
Так и было. Его обокрали. Он должен был помнить это. Он должен был помнить сосредоточенную морщинку на лбу Стива Роджерса, его чуть приоткрытый рот, ощущение его раздвигающих пальцев внутри своего тела, и этот едва ощутимый вес поверх своего собственного – то, как он любит делать это больше всего.  
И как любит это делать Стив Роджерс.  
\- Я их поубиваю, - произнесло имущество, и это прозвучало почти мечтательно. Стив Роджерс поднял глаза к его лицу, и его пальцы изогнулись внутри. Имущество застонало, потому что не могло не застонать. Потому что никто не помешает ему этого сделать.  
Потому что он на хрен убьет любого, кто попробует ему помешать.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Баки, - сказал Стив Роджерс, и ему стало так жарко и больно в груди от этих слов. Он думал об убийстве людей, думал об этом даже несмотря на то, что Стив Роджерс касался его, а он был еще хуже, чем просто оружие, потому что оружие не может хотеть убивать людей, но Стив Роджерс все равно мог смотреть на него и говорить ему это.  
\- Да, - сказало оно, неожиданно уверенно, живая рука потянулась и прижалась к плоской, костлявой груди в поисках внутреннего жара, который должен был быть там. Оно не могло его почувствовать, но оно в этом не сомневалось. – Именно это мне нравится больше всего. Люби меня.  
Стив Роджерс фыркнул с тихим смехом, и вдавил еще один скользкий палец ему внутрь. И имущество подалось ему навстречу, незначительный дискомфорт не стоил того, чтобы обращать на него внимания, хотя какая-то его часть и отметила это, в то время как иная, глубоко затаенная часть точила ножи и думала: «Это потому, что так много времени прошло с тех пор, как Стив Роджерс касался меня вот так».  
Имущество не было уверенно, что знало эту часть себя. Это не было старым воспоминанием, и не было частью его программирования. Однако, он не усомнился в этой мысли, потому что Стив Роджерс раздвигал пальцы внутри него, и целовал его, и это было намного важнее, чем все остальное. Эти прикосновения возбуждали, заставляя его пылать таким жарком, что его уже никогда не удастся заморозить, как если бы кто-то попытался сделать это снова, он растопил бы лёд и сжёг криокамеру, и Стив Роджерс был бы снаружи и забрал бы его оттуда, потому что Стив Роджерс обязательно вернется за ним.  
Так все и будет.  
Пальцы Стива Роджерса снова согнулись внутри него, и имущество застонало. Губы Стива Роджерса и его зубы прошлись по его шее, и имущество подставило горло, и раздвинуло ноги еще шире, и Стив Роджерс выдохнул ему в кожу и повернул пальцы у него внутри. Он не был нежным, но в то же время это было самым близким к нежности, что когда-либо ощущало имущество.  
И имущество вдруг подумало о большем человеке с тем же лицом как тот, кто прикасался к нему, и о том, каким осторожными и бережными были бы его движения, и полюбопытствовало, было бы с ним это по-другому? Наверное, было бы, верно? Он думал, что да.  
Однако, вот это. Это было именно то, как ему нравилось.  
И, наверное, тому должна была быть причина.  
\- Баки, - сказал Стив Роджерс, убирая пальцы. Имущество поморщилось, ощущая себя странно… слишком чувствительным.  
И немножко покинутым, совсем чуть-чуть, хотя Стив Роджерс и был рядом с ним.  
\- Стив, - сказал он, напоминая себе об этом. Стив Роджерс наклонился над ним, и имущество поцеловало его, приподнявшись, и обняв живой рукой за шею, чувствуя неправильный изгиб его спины. Искривленный позвоночник, отметил он, неуверенный, было ли это воспоминанием из его прошлого, или просто слабостью, которую он невольно отметил еще несколько часов назад. Кости ощущались такими хрупкими даже под прикосновениями его нормальной руки, и такими они и были.  
\- Ты готов? – спросил Стив Роджерс, который совсем не был хрупким. Имущество кивнуло, хотя скорее всего оно не было готово. Оно не думало, что когда-либо сможет быть готово к Стиву Роджерсу.  
Впрочем, технически, его не об этом спрашивали.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив Роджерс, отодвигаясь. Он коснулся рукой бока имущества, и оно подчинилось ей, послушно перевернувшись и подняв бедра, как Стив Роджерс показал ему сделать. Рукой, которой нельзя доверять, оно сжало изголовье кровати, а вторую руку беспокойно завернуло за голову, и Стив Роджерс наклонился над ним, чтобы поцеловать его в шею и… и…  
\- Стив, - выдохнуло оно, когда Стив Роджерс вошел в него. Плечи напряглись и все тело подалось навстречу, подчиняясь то ли воспоминанию, то ли инстинкту, то ли какой-то жадной необходимости, он не был уверен, да его это сейчас и нисколько не волновало. Член Стива Роджерса был внутри него.  
\- Я с тобой. Мой хороший. Все в порядке, Бак, я с тобой, - выдохнул Стив Роджерс, сбивчиво и хрипло. И медленно двинул бедрами вперед, прижимаясь к тем частям тела имущества о существовании которых тот никогда и не подозревал до этого момента, и у него звезды вспыхнули перед глазами сильнее и ярче, чем при ударе прямо в лицо.  
\- Да, - прошептал он, сжимая кулаки, - да, да, да. Я буду хорошим, сделай меня хорошим. Стив.  
Оружием с правильной целью на этот раз – принадлежащим тому, кто заслуживает его. Кто… кто будет заботиться о нем, кто будет… будет…  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Стив Роджерс, целуя его спину между лопаток. И имущество завыло.  
Стив Роджерс двигал бедрами, короткими быстрыми рывками, от которых имущество хныкало снова и снова, жалкие звуки сами собой вырывались у него изо рта, делая его слишком шумным, слишком очевидным, разоблачая все его трещины и слабые места. Стив Роджерс занимался каждым из них с завидным терпением, его дыхание было резким и медленным, и имуществу никогда еще не нравилось чувствовать, что кто-то, кого он едва знает, знает его настолько хорошо. Это всегда было просто частью его существования, то, что едва узнаваемые люди знали о нем все, а он ничего не знал о них самих.  
Но со Стивом Роджерсом он был благодарен за это, он ценил то, что его настолько знают и понимают, и не сдерживался от того, чтобы выдавать свои слабости.  
\- Стив, - простонало имущество, извиваясь на кровати, и в то же время пытаясь почти не двигаться, чтобы не сбросить другого человека с себя, потому что несмотря на то, каким терпеливым и уверенным был Стив Роджерс, он не был физически сильным, он не удерживал его силой и не приминал своим весом. Имущество оставалось под ним исключительно по собственному желанию. – Стив!  
\- Да, это я. Я здесь, я держу тебя, - хрипло ответил Стив Роджерс, впиваясь пальцами в его бедра; пока его член двигался сильнее и глубже, разжигая огонь внутри.  
\- Ты здесь, - прошептало имущество, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Оно пылало. Его спина, его кожа, должно быть, светились. У него глаза пылали. – Ты здесь, Стив, ты здесь…  
\- Я пришел за тобой, верно? – прошептал Стив Роджерс. И имущество всхлипнуло, разрывая простынь руками.  
\- Да, - прошептал он, содрогаясь под Стивом Роджерсом, под его медленными, терпеливыми рывками и сбивающимся дыханием на своей спине и шее, прижимавшимся так близко к нему, как это было возможно. – Да, ты вернулся за мной, да, ты всегда придешь за мной. Они не получат меня, я твой.  
\- Так и есть, - резко выдохнул Стив Роджерс со следующим рывком. Имущество непроизвольно напряглось, прислушиваясь в поисках признаков астматического приступа, но Стив Роджерс ударил его бедрами еще сильнее, зарываясь так глубоко в него, что он потерял нить, о чем только что думал.  
\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился он, и это было так легко. Мольбы, порванные простыни, движения члена Стива Роджерса вперед-назад внутри него – все это. Все это. И Стив Роджерс услышал его, и прижался крепко к его спине, войдя так глубоко внутрь, что имущество почувствовало себя пригвожденным к постели, хотя и знало, что на самом деле это не так, даже зная, как легко он может повернуться и сбросить с себя Стива Роджерса, швырнуть его с кровати и скрыться раньше, чем тот поднимется с пола.  
Но ему не хотелось этого делать. Никогда в его жизни не было момента, когда ему менее хотелось бы сбежать, чем сейчас, даже считая те моменты, когда он был совсем покорным и отупевшим от электрошока и препаратов. Даже… даже в тех местах, которые он почти мог вспомнить, иногда. Даже тогда, ему казалось, что он всегда хотел… чего-то, чего-то иного. Или он помнил, что всегда хотел иного: на поле боя, на операционном столе, в окопе, в той крохотной комнате-камере, на тупиковом задании...  
Но не сейчас. Вот именно сейчас было то самое место, где он хотел бы быть.  
Кем бы он ни был.  
\- Скажи мне, - поперхнулся он словами, вжимаясь в постель, и снова чуть не плача. Он не знал, о чем он просил, но знал, что Стив Роджерс сделает все, как надо. Потому что Стив Роджерс знал его, и не использовал это знание, чтобы усадить его в кресло или указать ему на цель. А использовал только для того, чтобы вернуть его, когда он был украден, и чтобы доставить ему удовольствие.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Баки, - сказал Стив Роджерс, подтверждая, что он был прав. Снова. Всегда. Неизменно. Каждый гребанный раз. Имущество зажмурило пылающие глаза и вцепилось в простыню, запутываясь пальцами в обрывках. Приподняло бедра, ищуще, надеясь на большее, на еще, и Стив Роджерс дал ему это без колебания, трахая его сильно и заполняя собой, давая ему его любимое. И имущество снова хныкало, терзая простынь, пылая на члене Стива Роджерса, слишком жарко для того, чтобы какая угодно криокамера смогла охладить его.  
Стив Роджерс делал его хорошим.  
Имущество кончило думая так. Это был шок, острый и мощный, достаточный для того, чтобы сотрясти все его тело, и Стив Роджерс трахал его все это время, оставаясь внутри него, и сжимая его руками. Перегревая его, вынуждая стонать и выть, и кричать, и делая имущество липким и рыдающим, заставляя желать, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.  
\- Стив, - взвыл он, раздирая пальцами уже матрас, но не в силах обратить на это внимание. – Стив,Стив, Стив, о, о, о, Стиииииииииииив.  
«32557038», - промелькнуло в его перегруженном оргазмом мозгу, без малейшей тени смысла. Часть какой-то старой программы или забытый код, может быть, это не имело значения. Ничего не имело значения. Стив был все еще в нем и жарко дышал ему в спину, прижавшийся к нему, впившийся в него пальцами и… и…  
\- Стиви, - выдохнул он, и это ощущалось совсем по-другому у него во рту. Стив Роджерс дернулся внутри и застонал между его лопаток, его уродливых, обезображенных шрамами, угробленных лопаток, и имущество снова расплакалось. Этого было слишком много. Слишком хорошо для него. Он не заслуживал этого, он не имел на это права, он не был… он не мог быть…  
И он был так возбужден. Ему казалось, что его никогда не отпустит, и у него стояло, и Стив Роджерс был внутри него и он… и он хотел…  
\- Пожалуйста, еще, - взмолился он торопливо, пряча лицо в подушке, извиваясь под хрупким укрытием тела Стива Роджерса поверх развалин его собственного тела, обманчиво внушавшим, будто он стоил того, чтобы его чинить, стоил затраченного на него времени и усилий, стоил… Стоил всего этого. – Пожалуйста еще, Стив, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, сделай меня хорошим, сделай меня достаточно хорошим для тебя.  
\- Ты хороший, - прошептал Стив Роджерс ему в спину, и имущество яростно закивало, чувствуя, как намокает от слез подушка.  
\- Я хочу быть таким, хочу, пожалуйста, сделай меня, - взмолился он, подаваясь навстречу движениям так сильно, как только смел. Стив Роджерс застонал, вжимаясь пальцами в его кожу, и имущество подумало, что ему не хватит силы, чтобы оставить синяки, но надеясь хотя бы на царапины, на какие угодно следы, доказательства на своем теле. – Люби меня. Люби меня. Сделай меня хорошим.  
\- Ты хороший, - поклялся Стив Роджерс, жарко и страстно, и имущество сразу поверило его словам.  
\- Да, так мне нравится. Так я люблю, - пробормотал он, слова наполовину неразборчивые в подушке. – Это тебя я люблю, Стиви.  
Стив Роджерс издал короткий резкий рык и кончил, впиваясь ногтями в кожу и не пытаясь отстраниться. Он излился полностью внутрь, все целиком, и имущество заглушило довольный радостный вой подушкой, мечтая сделать также еще сотню раз. Или тысячу. Или столько много, пока его тело не вспомнит, как это должно быть.  
А потом еще разок, потому что он знает, что Стив Роджерс ему это позволит.  
\- Не вынимай, - выдохнул он, как только Стив Роджерс перестал двигаться, и Стив Роджерс снова застонал ему в спину, но не сдвинулся, просто размяк поверх него. И имущество поддалось под ним, позволяя худому телу вдавить себя в поверхность постели, хотя он мог бы еще много часов стоять на коленях кверху задом, даже будучи таким слабым и жаждущим, как сейчас. Это было бы невыразимо далеко от прочих сложных вещей, которые ему приходилось делать.  
Впрочем, это ощущается очень приятно - просто лежать так. Легкий вес Стива Роджерса, тепло распластанный у него на спине, и его собственный вдавливали его член в липкое влажное одеяло, заставляя хотеть извиваться и двигаться, и вжиматься в него, заставляя хотеть содрогаться. Да, именно так. Это однозначно ощущалось очень приятно.  
\- Баки, - прошептал Стив Роджерс, убрав волосы сзади с его шеи. Металлические и живые пальцы невольно напряглись в ответ на это прикосновение. – Ты как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Так, как если ты меня любишь, - не пытаясь удержаться от легкой дрожи ответило имущество, прижимаясь лбом к подушке. – Ты так хорошо обо мне заботишься.  
Стив Роджерс засмеялся, как смеялся бы над шуткой, которую совсем не считал смешной, тихими выдохами без тени юмора за ними, и провел рукой по боку имущества. Тот со стоном потянулся под ним и снова задышал быстрее. Ему было приятно. Руки Стива Роджерса всегда ощущались приятно, и его член внутри ощущался очень приятно, как если бы ему и надлежало там быть, даже как сейчас, мягкому и неподвижному. Он даже на миг подумал, что, может быть, понимает, почему именно так ему нравилось делать это.  
\- Ты же только что кончил. Дважды! – сказал Стив Роджерс почти со смехом, и имущество прикусило губу, стараясь не очень извиваться под ним.  
\- Все еще твердый, - ответило оно, и услышало, как у Стива Роджерса перехватило дыхание.  
\- Ты… - начал он, опираясь руками о кровать, и имущество невольно замерло и напряглось.  
\- Не вынимай, - снова выпалил он. – Мне нравится, когда ты внутри. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - выдохнул Стив Роджерс, и коснулся губами спины имущества, его пальцы скользнули на бедро. – У тебя стоит?  
\- Да, - подтвердило имущество с дрожью, вздыбливая спину навстречу прикосновениям губ Стива Роджерса.  
\- Хочешь кончить еще раз? – спросил Стив Роджерс, и имущество отчаянно закивало. Потому что «кончить еще раз» означало еще прикосновения Стива Роджерса к его телу, его рук, его губ, больше прикосновений, больше доказательств. Он бы никогда не смог отказаться от этого.  
Хотя и знал, что, если бы он захотел отказаться, то Стив Роджерс позволил бы ему это.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Стив Роджерс, целуя его в то место в основании шеи, в которое кто угодно другой вдавил бы электрошокер или нанес бы удар резиновой дубинкой. Имущество ответило мягким бессмысленным звуком и получило за это еще мягких прикосновений, ладонь Стива Роджерса ласково легла ему на бедро. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что Стив Роджерс направляет его, и он заглушил подушкой тихий скулёж, подчиняясь этой руке и вдавливаясь в смятое одеяло. Оно было липким от его собственного семени, но все равно ощущается приятно.  
А еще он думает о том, что семя Стива Роджерса оставалось внутри него, и от этих мыслей ему стало еще лучше.  
Стив Роджерс был по-прежнему совсем близко, но его член стал мягким и выскользнул, когда он направлял бедра имущества вверх и вниз, и от этой потери тот разочарованно застонал. Стив Роджерс чуть сдвинулся, встав на колени за ним, и коснулся рукой, введя внутрь пальцы.  
\- Так лучше? – спросил он, и имущество охотно кивнуло, насаживаясь на них. Он готов был отдать рукам Стива Роджерса любую часть своего тела, и это всегда будет ощущаться хорошо, думает он, и не важно, что бы эти руки не делали с ним.  
Хотя, очевидно, вот это самое было лучшее из всех возможных вариантов.  
\- Да, именно так, Бак, давай, - прошептал Стив Роджерс ему в плечо, в правильное правое или в неправильное - это было настолько не важно сейчас, что имущество не обратило внимания. Его бедра двигались, подчиняясь руке Стива Роджерса, и он поочередно толкался назад, на пальцы Стива Роджерса, и вдавливается в кровать, именно так медленно и нежно, как Стив Роджерс желал этого, и позволил всему этому захватить его. Он был здесь.  
Здесь было безопасно.  
\- Ты со мной, милый.  
\- Да, я здесь, - почти беззвучно согласилось имущество, вцепляясь пальцами в край кровати. – Я здесь. Я с тобой.  
\- Да, все правильно, - сказал ему Стив Роджерс, сжав его бедро немного сильнее. И имущество задвигалось быстрее и жестче, охваченное жаром и нетерпением. Его волосы совсем перепутались, руки беспокойно искали за что уцепиться, кожа пылала. Стив Роджерс поверх него – это было самое идеальное, что могло быть. – Ты со мной, Баки. Ты всегда со мной, где бы ты ни был.  
\- Ты любишь меня, - выдохнуло имущество, оглушительное горячее чувство удовлетворения нарастало у него под кожей, впитывалось в кости. – Я принадлежу тебе. Я твой.  
\- Навсегда, - глухо поклялся Стив Роджерс, сгибая пальцы и гладя его внутри. – Ты мой навеки, мой хороший.  
\- Я хороший, - блаженно подтвердило имущество, ударяя бедрами вниз совсем немного сильнее, и снова кончило вот так вот просто с одной рукой Стива Роджерса на бедре и пальцами Стива Роджерса внутри, лежа на кровати Стива Роджерса. На этот раз ощущалось иначе, дольше, медленнее, горячее, и будто вспышки крохотных фейерверков. Он не помнил, как выглядят фейерверки, не был уверен, но ему показалось, это было подходящее слово, чтобы описать его ощущения.  
Он тихонько скулил, пока кончал, обрывистыми слабыми звуками, от которых Стив Роджерс крепче сжал его и тяжело дышал ему в спину. А потом Стив Роджерс отстранился, убрав обе руки, и имущество снова застонало, уже по другой причине.  
\- Боже, Баки, - прохрипел Стив Роджерс, падая вдоль его бока. Голос у него совсем осипший; и имущество невольно снова прислушивается к его дыханию, все ли в порядке, но Стив Роджерс выровнял его в принципе за приемлемое время. Он положил руку на талию имущества, пока восстанавливал дыхание, и от этого оно ощутило себя спокойно и сыто. И осталось неподвижным под этой ладонью, теплое и ожидающее.  
Ему нравилось, как руки Стива Роджерса лежали на нем.  
\- Ну, ладно, - наконец, сумел сказать Стив Роджерс, когда его дыхание восстановилось до едва заметно неровного посвистывания, которое имущество отметило для себя, как нормальное по его меркам. Лицо и шея Стива Роджерса были залиты румянцем, но опять же не тем из-за которого стоило паниковать. Его ладонь скользнула вверх по спине имущества, и имущество потянулось за ней, издавая при этом мягкое ворчание, которое понравилось Стиву Роджерсу, когда он трахал его, и от которого у него снова немного сбилось дыхание. – Черт, Баки, это было… не думал, что ты можешь делать это столько раз подряд так быстро.  
Вообще-то имущество могло бы сделать и еще раз, подумало оно, глядя на лицо Стива Роджерса. Да оно могло бы кончать всю ночь, лишь бы Стив Роджерс был рядом. Однако, сам Стив Роджерс очевидно не мог, поэтому оно ничего не сказало, а просто закрыло глаза. Ему было так тепло и хорошо, и оно не видело причины, чтобы шевелиться сейчас. Стив Роджерс, конечно, неизбежно пожелает, чтобы оно передвинулось, предположило оно, но пока что, ему нравилось оставаться там, где оно было.  
\- Ты такой красивый сейчас, Бак, - прошептал Стив Роджерс, и имущество просто улыбнулось в подушку, у него даже пятки поджались от похвалы. Стив Роджерс тянул его за бедро, пока имущество не догадалось перевернутся на спину, потом вытер семя у него в паху и на животе испачканным одеялом, которое затем бросил просто на пол и завернул их обоих в плед. Имущество наблюдало за ним сонным взглядом, наслаждаясь ощущением того, что на этот раз его убирают на хранение правильно, так, как надо, обращаются с ним бережно и явно заботясь о том, чтобы это способствовало сохранению его более продолжительной функциональности.  
Это было приятное чувство.  
\- Ты меня любишь, - прошептал он, полностью удовлетворенный. Это было идеально предложение. Стив Роджерс замер, все еще пытаясь закутать их пледом, и снова посмотрел ему в лицо.  
\- Да, люблю, - сказал он. – Люблю тебя навсегда.  
\- Да, - согласилось имущество, и его лицо самой собой расплылось улыбкой. И он с легким запозданием вспомнил, как ощущается это выражение – он уже пытался воспроизвести его со старых фотографий раньше, но оно никогда не выглядело достаточно правильным, убедительным. А вот теперь оно ощущалось правильно, он увидел бы во взгляде Стива Роджерса, если бы у него не вышло, как надо. Стив Роджерс бы понял, он точно знал.  
\- Поспим, ладно? – сказал Стив Роджерс, устраиваясь вдоль его неповрежденного бока и накрывая их обоих до плеч. – Мы… мы разберемся со всем остальным завтра утром, хорошо?  
\- Чтобы потом я мог уйти, - прошептало имущество, закрывая глаза. Потому что ему ведь придется уйти… или он думал, что ему придется в любом случае. Он был в этом абсолютно уверен. Это одна из тех вещей, которых он практически не помнит, хотя ему и следовало бы.  
\- Тебе не нужно никуда уходить. Ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько захочешь, Баки, - сказал Стив Роджерс, сжимая его металлическую руку в своей. – Но, если ты не можешь остаться сейчас, ты всегда сможешь потом вернуться.  
Имущество улыбнулось, это было так легко делать здесь, в безопасности.  
\- Да, - сказало оно, осторожно сжимая в ответ свои пальцы. – А если я не смогу, ты придешь за мной.

 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> от автора: также, если кому-то интересно, куда делся баки из 1930’ и Стив из 2010’ и что они делают в это время, не волнуйтесь, есть парная история про них от Rainne


End file.
